SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: Karuna is jealous of Sparkle's fame. she is planning to get rid of her. meanwhile Stan believes he may be falling for Sparkle. when Karuna traps Sparkle on a truck Stan tries to save her, and their taken to the country!how can they get back?
1. PAY NO ATTENTION TO THIS CHAP ANYMORE!

Ok, I really want to write a Sparkle fic! Problem is….well there are a lot of problems!

I've only seen one episode with her in it, "The Tale of Princess Bijou" but I think I have her personality down anyway. I haven't seen her owner, Glitter yet! I can't think of a plot 4 this fic, I know I want it to be a romance though. But with who? 

Please help me you guys! Sparkle is my new favorite Ham-ham, and I really wanna write a ficcy about her! Also, I want to try and make this Laura/Roberto. And another note, I HATE BOSS/SPARKLE! Now, please, send in some ideas by reviewing! Oh, and if you have any info on Glitter, please tell me! When I find an idea I like, I'll post! 

Please help me! And remember, all ideas are welcome EXCEPT for Boss/Sparkle ones!

~Sweet Fur~


	2. The Plan

Finally I have an idea! Thanks for tryin' you guys, I'm using the couple Stan/Sparkle! I hope you like this fic, now, I don't have anything else to say but CH. 1!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a ham girl with black fur, white ears, and yellow eyes sat in a cage in a girl's room. She had one thing on her mind: the hamster called Sparkle. She absolutely despised this hamster! Her reason for hating Sparkle so? Easy, because Sparkle was so famous among both humans and hamsters alike! This was what the hamster, who's name was Karuna wanted more than anything: fame and fortune, like Sparkle had. For a while now, Karuna had been planning the best way to eliminate Sparkle, so she could try her best to move in. killing Sparkle herself or hiring a ham assassin would be too risky. She had finally figured out how to kill Sparkle without laying a finger on her. 

Hamtaro rushed into the clubhouse. "hey you guys guess what!" he exclaimed cheerfully. 

"what?!" all the Ham hams asked.

"our friend Sparkle is having a concert in the park for all the hamsters around!" Hamtaro explained. 

"Sparkle?" Pashmina asked. 

"..Sparkle, huh Hamtaro? I do not zee vy we must go zee her perform…she was rather rude to us ze last time she was 'ere in ze clubhouse.." Bijou said in her cute french accent. 

"…ya…but hey, we might of scared her a bit! I mean, she had just moved here and we saved her life, so maybe things will be different this time!" Hamtaro said happily. "plus it sounds like fun to go to a concert!" Hamtaro added. 

"ya, like, Hillary watches them on TV all the time! Their awesome!" Sandy said. 

So the Ham hams decided to go to Sparkle's concert after all. They left a bit later and went to the park, where they were greeted by a HUGE group of hamsters, whom were all waiting for Sparkle. There was a big stage, that read in lights "Sparkle!" at the top. At this point the hams didn't care if Sparkle was mean to them or not, they were just as excited for the concert to start as everyone else! 

Sparkle was getting ready in her dressing room for her concert too. She was putting on her make up as always, etc. outside she could hear the roar of her fans screaming: "SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!!!" they were all so anxious for her to come out there and start the show! This made Sparkle so happy! She loved being a star and getting all the attention! She looked into the mirror and smiled, "oh Sparkle! Will you just listen to that uproar! they all just love you so much! And who could blame them?!" she said happily. Just then a ham agent popped his head into her door. "what is it?" she asked. 

"uh, sorry to disturb you Ms. Sparkle, but well you really need to get out on stage now our I think this crowd's gonna start a riot!" the agent said.

Sparkle sighed, "ah my loyal fans. Ok, ok, I'm coming!" she said and followed him out to the stage. As soon as she got out there the crowd cheered louder than ever. Sparkle smiled and winked, then she began to dance to the beat of the music, and soon began to sing:

__

If your sad, and feeling lonely

Don't know what to do (don't know what to do)

Just reach out, (just reach out) and tell somebody,

Love is all around(love is all around), love is all around

Get your head up, put a smile on, 

Things aren't what they seem(things aren't what they seem)

Just reach out, (just reach out) and tell somebody

Love is all around (love is all around) love is all around

Now you know our special secret, 

Everybody cares (everybody cares)

Just reach out, (just reach out) and tell somebody,

Love is all around (love is all around) love is all around

LOVE!

The crowd cheered even more and Sparkle began to sing her next song: (a/n this is 'Talent For love' from Tenchi Muyo)

__

Life is so full of hurry and hustle, 

Sometimes I think its passing us bye,

Days are like hours, hours like minutes,

I'm caught up in it till I look in your eyes, 

Then to my surprise, I find, 

There is a heaven,

Timeless and real, making me feel,

Free, and alive

(chorus)

you touch me, you kiss me, 

and time has no meaning, I'm on a rocket to some other zone,

baby you thrill me whatever your doin'

don't think of stopping until we are light years away,

all alone…'cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own,

your talent for love

tryin' to move forward,

pushing and shoving, people all get in eachothers way,

but when to lovers find their own magic,

nothing else matters cause they know it will stay, 

and I know somehow our spell will never be broken,

timeless and real making me feel,

free, and alive

you touch me, you kiss me, 

and time has no meaning, I'm on a rocket to some other zone,

baby you thrill me whatever your doin'

don't think of stopping until we are light years away,

all alone…'cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own,

your talent for love

(guitar solo)

you touch me, you kiss me, 

and time has no meaning, I'm on a rocket to some other zone,

baby you thrill me whatever your doin'

don't think of stopping until we are light years away,

all alone…'cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own,

your talent for love

Sparkle bowed once more, and the crowd was just begging for more. In the crowd, Stan couldn't believe how beautiful Sparkle's voice was. All through the concert, he could barely concentrate on the songs, but more on her. When the concert ended, he was so sad to see her go. 

"bro., bro. EARTH TO STANLEY!" Sandy exclaimed snapping her twin out of his trance. 

"huh? Oh…sorry Sandy…" Stan replied blushing. 

"like, whats your problem?" Sandy asked curiously. 

"nothing, I just liked the music, that's all." Stan answered flatly. 

"whatever." Sandy said and went to go catch up with Maxwell. 

That night, while he sat alone in his cage. Stan couldn't stop thinking about Sparkle. He sighed, "I know I don't really know her that well…but could I be falling for her?…" he said softly to himself. 

Sparkle sat in her big luxurious hamster cage, brushing her fur and getting ready for bed. She smiled as she once again looked into the mirror. "you know, Sparkle, you truly are the greatest thing ever!" she said, proud of herself. Karuna was watching her from outside. She smirked as she saw Sparkle heading for bed. It was the perfect time to make her move. Glitter was sleeping and Sparkle was unsuspecting. Karuna appeared outside Sparkle's cage. 

"huh? Who are you, what do you want!" Sparkle demanded. 

Karuna smirked somewhat evilly. "my name is Karuna and I'm with your agents. I've been sent here to tell you a surprise last minute concert is being held tomorrow at noon. A special limo will be here to pick you up at that time, remember that." Karuna said.

Sparkle blinked, "surprise concert? Oh well as long as I get to be the star and hear all my adoring fans screaming for me I'm fine with it!" she replied cheerfully. 

"oh suck it up!" Karuna thought to herself. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Sparkle!" she said and then left. 

Sparkle blinked, "well that was weird….oh well, I need my beauty sleep!" she said and went off to bed. 

The next day Sparkle went out a little before noon to wait for her limo. The limo pulled up ((its really a toy limo pulled by hamsters)) and Sparkle got in. a few minutes later the limo ran by the park. "um..excuse me, but you can stop now this is where all my concerts are held!" Sparkle told them. None listened. HEY!" she exclaimed. They then stopped, right behind a large truck, transporting coca cola. The hams stopped pulling and grabbed Sparkle. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR DOING LET ME GO!!!!!!" Sparkle exclaimed, kicking and screaming. The Ham hams who were playing nearby overheard Sparkle. They looked down and saw. "SPARKLE!" they all exclaimed. Karuna appeared by the truck. "good men, now, lets load her up!" she said, as the hamsters placed Sparkle into the back of the truck. 

Just as the truck began to drive away, Stan, without thinking ran as fast as he could to the truck and jumped in! but before he could jump out with Sparkle the truck was making its way down the road! 

" like, oh my god, STAN!!!!!!" Sandy exclaimed, running after the truck, though she knew she couldn't stop it. 

Maxwell stopped her, "he's gone Sandy….we can't do anything…I'm sorry…" he said sympathetically. Sandy buried her face in Maxwell's fur and began to cry. 

"STAN!!!!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "he's really gone…him and Sparkle both!" 

"I cannot believe zis….." Bijou said. 

"how in the world could something like this happen!?" Pashmina said. "Ookwee…" Penelope agreed. 

All the Ham hams just stood there in disbelief, knowing that they probably wouldn't see their friends again…………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok, what do you think? Alright I'm going to try to make the couples in this fic: Stan/Sparkle Hamtaro/Bijou and Sandy/Maxwell. Oh, and I can't think of a title for this fic! Can you guys please help me and suggest titles when you review! Thanks in advance, PLEASE R/R I'LL UPDATE SOON!


End file.
